Just One Night
by Ninny-na
Summary: All Hayner wants is Seifer. Even if it's just for one night.


**Title: Just For One Night**

**Pairings: Hay/Sei**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: All Hayner wants is Seifer. Even if it's just for one night **

**(Listen to 'When It Rains by Paramore when reading this. It sorta goes! O:)**

**Start: 10:42 **

**--&--**

Hayner Chase thought life would end when he was told that he would be moving away from Twilight Town. His chestnut brown eyes stared at his mother in shock. His mind felt numb, time seemed to have stopped. No thoughts could pass through his muddled mind. His tongue seemed to be jammed down his throat, unable to make any sounds that would be coherent.

"Hurry up. Pack. Where leaving as soon as possible," Hayner's mother said to him, her voice cold and expressionless, as she turned her back to her pained son.

Chestnut eyes contracted in confusion, watching their betrayer as she walked off; then they clamped shut and the head dropped. The wooden planked floor beneath them darken in some spots as tears slid down an face ridden with agony. Fist were clenched beside a trembling body, feet spread slightly apart. A stance that spoke to anyone near that the person they saw was not happy.

"Hurry." a voice beside the quivering boy whispered.

Slowly Hayner shifted his gaze to the young girl sitting on the stars beside him. She was hunched over her thighs, hair fell in front of her eyes; blocking onlookers from looking into them.

"Hurry Hayner. This is your last chance. I'll pack for you." the blue eyed girl then lifted her gaze and stared into her brothers tear soaked ones. "Just _go._"

Hayner quickly rubbed his eyes, bending his head slightly down as to not look into his siblings eyes and muttered, "Thanks." Then he moved his frozen feet towards the black door that separated his world from the world outside. The running boy didn't turn his head in acknowledgment when a snapping voice tried to break his gaze away from his goal.

Ripping the badly painted door open, Hayner sailed over the threshold and into the rain filled street. Not bothering to close the portal between the two worlds, the determined teen raced towards his objective. His feet that weren't protected by shoes soon became cold and wet as he sped through the twisting roads of Twilight Town. Over and over the cold boy splashed through puddles, soaking his socked feet even more.

There were no passer bys. so no one questioned his antics. The rain mixed with his tears that were once again streaming down his face. The jumbled liquid slid down his face and fell into the puddles forming on the ground. Disappearing into their own little oblivion.

Hayner's breath was ragged; it blew out and becoming soft steam into the autumn air. Floating up, towards their heaven, little pockets of air would suddenly dissipate, ruining the journey, ending it.

When the small teen reached his destination, he bent over gasping. A frozen hand that had been exposed to the bitter air laid itself on a trembling thigh,trying to support the young adolescent; it's brother grasped the area that was their owners heart. As if encouraging it to beat. To live. More groups of air were exposed, their journey also short lived. When the brown eyed boy decided he was ready, he slowly pushed himself up, straightening out his back, and stared at the black street.

Above him, a teen slightly older than our pained teen was looking down in confusion. His breath was smoke filled; after all, the only reason he was leaning out the rain soaked pane of glass was to have a cigarette. The blue eyed teen's face scrunched up in worry and puzzlement. He worried on why Hayner was out on a night like this and was puzzled on WHY he was out on a night like this. Squishing a cigarette butt he called out, "Hey, Lamer, what are you doing out on a night like this?"

Brown eyes snapped up towards the teen, and he gazed at him. Seifer's eyes widened as he saw the pain deep in the younger teens eyes. He questioned on whether or not he saw tears building on the sides of them. The rain drenched boy opened his mouth as if to say something but the concerned elder beat him to it, "Say there."

Jumping off the window sill, not even bothering to close it, Seifer sped down the stairs; walking down two at a time. Wanting to get to the door as soon as possible. The stairs creaked at the harsh pressure, but Seifer ignored this. Grabbing hold of the post at the bottom of the abused stairway, the muscular teen swung himself hurting towards the door. Wrenching it open, the younger teen pretty much fell into his arms.

Ice blue eyes snapped wide as he stared and the trembling boy. Hayner's icy hands clung to his T-shirt. Not wanting to let go. Slipping one arm around the young boy's waist, Seifer shut the un-painted door. Hearing it click, and block out the sounds of the outside world, Seifer slowly sat himself down, gather the small teen in his arms. He was soaked to the skin, but Seifer didn't care. All he cared about was making sure the poor boy didn't get sick. Wrapping his warm arms around the shivering boy he whispered in his red ear, "What are you doing?"

The teen steady answered, "Were moving. I had to... I had to at least say goodbye to you.. In person.."

Angry and startled at the news, the comforting teen was about to bark something at the quivering boy, but he beat him to it. Lifting his eyes to stare at the elder teen Hayner mumbled, "I want to be with you Seifer. Even if it's just for one night."

The usually cold teen's voice died in the back of his throat as he stared at the beautiful boy in arms, before he tightened his grip and pressed his warm lips against Hayner's cold, blue ones.

Arms sneaked around his neck as Hayner pulled him closer. Too close. Both boys lost their balance and Seifer tumbled on top of the other teen, thus, breaking the kiss. Covering the paned boy, Seifer gazed into his eyes. As if questioning his antics. When chestnut coloured eyes tightened in fear or hurt the disciplinary committee leader didn't care on how wrong this was. He once again lowered his face in towards Hayner and kissed him once again.

That's when it all started.

Both of them ended up in Seifer's bedroom, one on top of the other. Clothes shredded, they glanced at each others bodies. No shyness. This was _their _night.

Bodies became entangled, feelings intertwined, voice joined in a chorus of pleasure. Both ignored the facade of the outside world. They were each other worlds. Even if it was just for a moment.

Hayner's body soon became warm, lips turned from ice blue to a rosey pink, limbs trembled now for a different reason.

Yet all good things must come to an end.

Naked, Hayner snuggled up to his saviour, his breath ghosting out and caressing Seifer's back.

_Thank you..._

**--&--**

**End: 12:15**

**That took awhile. D:**

**... AND, WHAT THE HELL ME?! WHY DID YOU WRITE TEH ANGSTY FICCY?!**

**DDDD**

**I meant to write a happyish/saddy ficcy but... I started listening to 'When It Rains' and it forced me to write this! **

**T...T**

**(goes and curls up in a corner)**


End file.
